2014/July
July 1 Twitter :"i did this a few years ago. I still love it, beautiful piece with Vezzoli, he's an angel. makes me so happy http://vimeo.com/42338665 ''" :"''Happy Canada Day! What a beautiful day in Montreal I can't wait to siiiing. It's hot out baby, BUT BEAUTIFUL." :"My favorite song ever written, I got to perform it tonight. Written By BILLY STRAYHORN ''LUSH LIFE" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5skk2iGZP9c #CheekToCheek"'' Instagram Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 003.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by J. S. Collections. Out and about in Montreal 7-1-14 Way at Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg At Montreal International Jazz Festival Performance :Set list #"But Beautiful" (Duet) #"Lush Life" (Solo by Gaga) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Solo by Tony) #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (Duet) 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 002.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 004.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 003.jpg|Backstage Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 2 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bell Centre 7-2-14 Backstage at Bell Centre in Quebec 001.jpeg|Backstage Leaving the Bell Centre in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg July 3 Instagram Twitter :"magnificent arrangement of Bad Romance. Laying in a beautiful bed looking out window, eyes closed. Just listening...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFMgeBaLUQ" :"Thank you for the beautiful flowers itstonybennett You've changed my life. �� http://instagram.com/p/qAIj2EJFCC/ ''" July 4 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 002.jpeg Instagram Twitter :"@TrevorMoran @thebackplane @MCMichelsen what a stud" :"Happy 4th of July America! Grab some ����������������beers, rocknroll, bbqs family and friends, it's time to party!" :"80,000 Quebec Monsters attend the #artrave tonight! big big BIG SHOW I can't wait!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Le Festival d'été de Québec July 5 Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Ottawa Bluesfest July 5 Instagram :"I love the cake this hotel made me. Luck be a Lady." 7-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"27,000 fans showed up to the artRave at Bluesfest in Ottawa last night. Seeing all those bodies slamming against each other cheering��" July 7 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: First Niagara Center July 9 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Air Canada Centre July 11 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: United Center July 14 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: AT&T Center July 16 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Toyota Center July 17 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: American Airlines Center July 19 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena July 21 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center July 22 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center July 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: US Airways Center Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion